WD Pokemon
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This is just something I thought of in my head. This would be for the videogame.
1. Chap 1: Pokemon

These are the Pokemon each character would have if I did a cross-over. And they're not limited on how many they can have. If anyone want's me to do a cross over, message me.

Laura's Pokemon: Eevee[Vee],Vaporeon[Tide], Jolteon[Sparky], Flareon[Fireball], Espeon[Sunny], Umbreon[Shadow], Leafeon[Clover], Glaceon[Snowy], Sylveon[Nymph], Togekiss[Toto], Chikorita [Rosie], Snivy[Ivy], Vivillon[Vava], Minccino[Rara], Furret[Riri].

* * *

Colin's Pokemon: Umbreon[Hoppy], Glaceon[Freeze], Piplup[Pip], Miltank[Millie], Ponyta[Dash, Shiny], Ampharos[Maria], Squirtle[Cannon], Furret[Scout], Minun[Minus], Ace[Unfezant, male], Butterfree[Happy], Dewgong[Don], Plusle[Plus], Luxray[Ruru], Sunflora[Sunny].

* * *

Clementine's Pokemon: Flareon[Flare],Sylveon[Bow], Masquerain[Grace], Jumpluff[Fluffy, Shiny], Flabébé[Fifi], Vulpix[Amber], Munna[Musha], Torchic[Tora],Teddiursa[Luna], Beautifly[Beauty], Buneary[Bunny], Finneon[Neon], Lillipup[Lassie], Frillish[Rosa, female], Deerling[Bambi], Tepig[Gigi].

* * *

Duck's Pokemon: Pikachu[Lightning], Jolteon[Bolt] , Eevee[Paws], Emolga[Emma], Ducklett[Flap], Pachirisu[ Pachi],Mothim[Mothy], Aipom[Ambo],Spinda [Dizzy], Slakoth[Zaza], Ditto[Copy], Chinchou[ChiCho], Swinub[Ub], Phanpy[Phanbe], Zigzagoon[Stripes], Whimsicott[Cotton].

* * *

Carley's Pokemon: Delcatty[Johnny], Milotic, Espeon, Cinccino, Lilligant, Lumineon.

* * *

Doug's Pokemon: Grumpig, Klinklang, Magnezone, Drifblim[Drift], Jolteon, Gulpin.

* * *

Christa's Pokemon: Altaria[Song], Meinshao, Nidoqueen, Gardevoir, Glaceon, Sawk.

* * *

Omid's Pokemon: Tropius, Persian[Royal], Nidoking, Gallade, Leafeon, Throh.

* * *

Lee's Pokemon: Salamence, Mightyena, Braviary[Brave], Scyther, Flareon, Tyranitar .

* * *

Lilly's Pokemon: Roserade[Rose], Ninetales, Liepard, Mandibuzz, Umbreon, Sneasel .

* * *

Kenny's Pokemon: Sharpedo, Wailord, Stoutland[Hound],Yanmega, Vaporeon, Qwilfish.

* * *

Katjaa's Pokemon: Audino[Cure], Chansey, Alomomola, Meganium, Sylveon, Wigglytuff.

* * *

Ben's Pokemon: Litleo[Leo], Growlithe, Castform, Bibarel, Eevee, Zorua .

The ones that are underlined are the ones mostly used[they use all of them, but not all the time].


	2. Chap 2: Laura

I'm going in order of the people and Pokemon listed in the first part.

Name: Egg - Eevee

Nickname: Vee

LV: 45

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Attract, Trump Card, Protect, Iron Tail, Dig, Round, Return.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee -Vaporeon

Nickname: Tide

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Protect, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Bubblebeam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Aqua Ring, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Blue bubbles

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Jolteon

Nickname: Sparky

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder, Rain Dance, Volt Switch, Discharge, Thunder Fang, Double Kick.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Flareon

Nickname: Fireball

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Overheat, Sunny Day.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red flames

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Espeon

Nickname: Sunny

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Protect, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Swift, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Morning Sun, Hidden Power, Quick Attack, Psyshock.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple hearts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Umbreon

Nickname: Shadow

LV :45 Type: Normal - Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Protect, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Moonlight, Flash, Psychic, Foul Play, Swift.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Yellow stars

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Leafeon

Nickname: Clover

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Protect, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Giga Drain, Iron Tail, Magical Leaf, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink petals

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Glaceon

Nickname: Snowy

LV:45

Type: Normal - Ice

Gender: Female

Attacks: Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Avalanche, Shadow Ball, Ice Shard, Secret Power, Protect, Aqua Tail, Hyper Voice.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue flames

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Sylveon

Nickname: Nymph

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Quick Attack, Swift, Draining Kiss, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Attract, Iron Tail, Protect, Heal Bell, Hyper Voice.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Silver tiara

* * *

Name: Egg - Togepi - Togetic - Togekiss

Nickname: Toto

LV:45

Type: Normal- Normal/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Sky Attack, Air Slash, Silver Wind, Metronome, Fly, Protect, Hyper Voice, Morning Sun, Return.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Red, white and blue confetti.

* * *

Name: Egg - Chikorita

Nickname: Rosie

LV: 40

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Grass Pledge, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Round, Attract, Protect, Vine Whip, Reflect, Iron Tail, Magic Coat.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Orange petals

* * *

Name: Egg - Snivy

Nickname: Ivy

LV: 40

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Grass Pledge, Leaf Blade, Coil, Iron Tail, Round, Attract, Protect, Aqua Tail, Leaf Tornado, Energy Ball.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Green stars

* * *

Name: Scatterbug - Spewpa - Vivillon

Nickname: Vava

LV: 30

Type: Bug - Bug/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Attract, Protect, Psychic, Quiver Dance, U-turn, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Tailwind.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Light blue music notes & petals

* * *

Name: Minccino

Nickname: Rara

LV: 20

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Swift, Tail Slap, Hyper Voice, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Round, Hidden Power, Captivate, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: All music notes

* * *

Name: Egg - Sentret - Furret[Shiny]

Nickname: Riri

LV: 30

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Quick Attack, Dig, Protect, Attract, U-turn, Flamethrower.

Pokeball: Cherish Ball

Capsule: All music notes


	3. Chap 3: Colin

Name: Egg - Eevee - Umbreon

Nickname: Hoppy

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Trump Card, Protect, Flash, Swift, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Double Team, Iron Tail, Moonlight.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Black fog

* * *

Name: Eevee - Glaceon

Nickname: Freeze

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Ice

Gender: Male

Attacks: Protect, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Trump Card, Ice Beam, Hail, Echoed Voice.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: White confetti

* * *

Name: Egg - Piplup

Nickname: Pip

LV:43

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Protect, Aerial Ace, Surf, Water Pledge, Scald.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Blue bubbles

* * *

Name: Miltank[Shiny]

Nickname: Millie

LV: 29

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Zen Headbutt, Milk Drink, Heal Bell, ThunderPunch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Protect, Iron Tail, Strength, Heart Stamp.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink and Purple hearts

* * *

Name: Ponyta[Shiny]

Nickname: Dash

LV: 21

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Horn Drill, Flame Charge, Stomp, Morning Sun, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Bounce, Iron Tail, Sunny Day, Solarbeam.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Blue stars

* * *

Name: Mareep - Flaaffy - Ampharos[Shiny]

Nickname: Maria

LV: 40

Type: Electric

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Discharge, Power Gem, Rain Dance, Thunder, Electro Ball, Volt Switch, Signal Beam, Reflect, Agility.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Green lighting bolts

* * *

Name: Egg - Squirtle

Nickname: Cannon

LV: 40

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Defense, Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink bubbles

* * *

Name: Sentret - Furret

Nickname: Scout

LV: 30

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Dig, Thunderbolt, Slam, Ice Punch, Aqua Tail, Super Fang, Protect, Iron Tail, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Yellow stars

* * *

Name: Minun

Nickname: Minus

LV: 31

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Swift, Spark, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Discharge, Protect, Volt Switch, Discharge, Charge.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue confetti

* * *

Name: Plusle

Nickname: Plus

LV: 31

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Swift, Spark, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Discharge, Protect, Volt Switch, Discharge, Charge.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

Capsule: Red confetti

* * *

Name: Pidove - Tranquill - Unfezant

Nickname: Ace

LV: 38

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Air Slash, Razor Wind, Quick Attack, Detect, Roost, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Steel Wing.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Yellow confetti

* * *

Name: Caterpie - Metapod - Butterfree

Nickname: Happy

LV: 42

Type: Bug - Bug/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Safeguard, Psychic, Roost, Venoshock, Shadow Ball, Flash, U-turn, Electroweb.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Purple hearts

* * *

Name: Seel - Dewgong

Nickname: Don

LV: 43

Type: Water/Ice

Gender: Male

Attacks: Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Perish Sing, Iron Tail, Drill Run, Safeguard, Water Pulse.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: White bubbles

* * *

Name: Shinx - Luxio - Luxray

Nickname: Ruru

LV: 34

Type: Electric

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Swift, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Light Screen, Charge Beam, Snarl.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow lighting bolts

* * *

Name: Sunkern - Sunflora

Nickname: Sunny

LV: 43

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Razor Leaf, Energy Ball, Attract, Petal Dance, Leaf Strom, Bullet Seed, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Toxic, Grass Knot.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink petals


	4. Chap 4: Clementine

Name: Egg - Eevee -Flareon

Nickname: Flareon

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Scary Face, Protect, Trump Card, Swift, Fire Spin, Ember.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Red flames

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Sylveon

Nickname: Bow

LV:45

Type: Normal - Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Draining Kiss, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Protect, Trump Card, Heal Bell, Hyper Voice, Return

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue stars

* * *

Name: Surskit - Masquerain[Shiny]

Nickname: Grace

LV: 40

Type: Bug/Water - Bug/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Energy Ball, Air Slash, U-turn, Hydro Pump, Agility, Double Team, Protect.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Pink & blue bubbles

* * *

Name: Hoppip - Skiploom - Jumpluff[Shiny]

Nickname: Fluffy

LV: 39

Type: Grass/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Rage Powder, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, U-turn, Bullet Seed, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Reflect, Cotton Guard.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink fog

* * *

Name: Flabébé

Nickname: Fafa

LV: 25

Type: Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Draining Kiss, Fairy Wind, Attract, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Protect, Double Team, Return, Facade.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Red petals

* * *

Name: Vulpix

Nickname: Amber

LV: 28

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Flamethrower, Secret Power, Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Safeguard, Quick Attack, Attract, Energy Ball, Tail Slap, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue flames

* * *

Name: Munna

Nickname: Musha

LV: 33

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Moonlight, Psychic, Calm Mind, Safeguard, Reflect.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Torchic

Nickname: Tora

LV: 40

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fire Pledge, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Attract, Round, Shadow Claw, Swords Dance.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: All red confetti

* * *

Name: Teddiursa

Nickname: Luna

LV: 22

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Sweet Scent, Roar, Return, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Round, Metal Claw, Hyper Voice, Ice Punch, Fire Punch.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Yellow & blue stars

* * *

Name: Wrumple - Silcoon - Beautifly[Shiny]

Nickname: Beauty

LV: 45

Type: Bug - Bug/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Psychic, Silver Wind, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Attract, Morning Sun, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Safeguard, Flash.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange petals

* * *

Name: Buneary

Nickname: Bunny

LV: 35

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Bounce, Shadow Ball, Round, Blizzard, Protect, Focus Blast, Jump Kick, Attract.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Yellow & white confetti

* * *

Name: Finneon

Nickname: Neon

LV: 33

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Silver Wind, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Whirlpool, Safeguard, Ice Beam, Double Team, Bounce, Captivate, Attract.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink bubbles

* * *

Name: Lillipup

Nickname: Lassie

LV: 29

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Shadow Ball, Take Down, Work Up, Crunch, Roar, Round, Protect.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow stars

* * *

Name: Frillish

Nickname: Rosa

LV: 35

Type: Water/Ghost

Gender: Female

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Water Spout, Water Pulse, Recover, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Wring Out, Attract.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Purple fog

* * *

Name: Egg - Tepig

Nickname: Gigi

LV: 40

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Head Smash, Rollout, Round, Attract, Incinerate, Protect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red stars


	5. Chap 5: Duck

Name: Egg - Pichu -Pikachu

Nickname: Lightning

LV: 35

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Protect, Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Charge, Discharge, Volt Tackle, Return.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Jolteon

Nickname: Bolt

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Protect, Shadow Ball, Swift, Trump Card, Quick Attack, Pin Missile, Dig, Discharge, Thunder Fang.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Green lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee

Nickname: Paws

LV: 45

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Swift, Trump Card, Dig, Echoed Voice, Protect, Facade, Retaliate, Iron Tail, Hidden Power.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Yellow confetti

* * *

Name: Emolga

Nickname: Emma

LV: 33

Type: Electric/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Electro Ball, Acrobatics, Quick Attack, Shock Wave, Discharge, Volt Switch, Spark, Thunderbolt,

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Yellow lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Ducklett

Nickname: Flap

LV: 32

Type: Water/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: FeatherDance, Air Sash, Aqua Ring, Aerial Ace, Bubblebeam, Scald, Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Wing Attack, Steel Wing.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: Blue bubbles

* * *

Name: Pachirisu

Nickname: Pachi

LV: 34

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Electro Ball, Discharge, Quick Attack, Super Fang, Swift, Spark, Thunderbolt, Dig, Volt Switch, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: White lines

* * *

Name: Burmy - Mothim[Shiny]

Nickname: Mothy

LV: 38

Type: Bug/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Silver Wind, Air Slash, Energy Ball, Signal Beam, U-turn, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Venoshock, Protect.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Orange petals

* * *

Name: Aipom

Nickname: Ambo

LV: 31

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Swift, Tickle, Focus Punch, Grass Knot, Round, Protect, Retaliate, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Rainbow stars

* * *

Name: Spinda

Nickname: Dizzy

LV: 30

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Dizzy Punch, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Thief, Round, Assist, Psycho Cut, Water Pulse, ThunderPunch, Zen Headbutt.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Slakoth

Nickname: Zaza

LV: 19

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Fury Swipes, Brick Break, Protect, Shadow Ball, Facade, Rock Smash, Slack Off, Ice Beam.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: White lines

* * *

Name: Ditto

Nickname: Copy

LV: 25

Type: Normal

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Transform

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Chinchou

Nickname: ChiCho

LV: 25

Type: Water/Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Bubblebeam, Spark, Water Pulse, Scald, Water Gun, Electro Ball, Whirlpool, Ice Beam.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue lines

* * *

Name: Swinub

Nickname: Ub

LV: 23

Type: Ice/Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: AncientPower, Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Dig, Mud Bomb, Blizzard, Rock Tomb, Icy Wind, Bulldoze, Protect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue confetti

* * *

Name: Phanpy

Nickname: Phanbe

LV: 22

Type: Ground

Gender: Female

Attacks: Rollout, Strength, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Body Slam, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Facade, Roar.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Blue stars

* * *

Name: Zigzagoon

Nickname: Stripes

LV: 18

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Tackle, Headbutt, Sand-Attack, Pin Missile, Ice Beam, Dig, Rock Smash, Grass Knot, Mud-Slap, Rock Climb.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow stars

* * *

Name: Cottonee - Whimsicott[Shiny]

Nickname: Cotton

LV: 38

Type: Grass

Gender: Male

Attacks: Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Cotton Guard, Razor Leaf, Charm, Giga Drain, Beat Up, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange petals


	6. Chap 6: Carley

Name: Skitty - Delcatty

Nickname: Johnny

LV: 63

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Solarbeam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Safeguard, Iron Tail, Attract

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple hearts

* * *

Name: Feebas - Milotic[Shiny]

LV: 55

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Aqua Ring, Hyper Beam ,Double Team, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Blue & pink bubbles & Pink & purple hearts

* * *

Name: Eevee - Espeon

LV: 55

Type: Normal - Psychic

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Swift, Morning Sun, Protect, Trump Card, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Yellow stars

* * *

Name: Minccino - Cinccino

LV: 54

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Bullet Seed, Hyper Voice, Thunderbolt, Swift, Protect, Tail Slap.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Petilil - Lilligant

LV: 53

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Leaf Strom, Petal Dance, Quiver Dance, Teeter Dance, Safeguard, Energy Ball.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Finneon - Lumineon

LV: 59

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Silver Wind, Captivate, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Flash, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink bubbles


	7. Chap 7: Doug

Name: Spoink - Grumpig

Nickname: Bounce

LV: 66

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Psyshock, Protect, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Klink - Klang - Klinklang

LV: 53

Type: Steel

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Charge Beam, Gear Shift, Autotomize, Mirror Shot, Discharge, Zap Cannon.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Magnemite - Magneton - Magnezone[Shiny]

LV: 49

Type: Electric/Steel

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Discharge, Flash Cannon, Mirror Shot, Protect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Drifloon - Drifblim

LV: 48

Type: Ghost/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Thunder Wave, Hex.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Jolteon

LV: 55

Type: Normal - Jolteon

Gender: Female

Attacks: Swift, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Protect, Discharge.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Gulpin

LV: 23

Type: Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Venoshock, Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Toxic.

Pokeball: Great Ball


	8. Chap 8: Christa

Name: Swablu - Altaria

Nickname: Song

LV: 70

Type: Normal/Flying - Dragon/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Perish Song, Sky Attack, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Meinfoo - Meinshao

LV: 70

Type: Fighting

Gender: Female

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Bounce, U-turn, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Protect.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Nidoran - Nidorina - Nidoqueen

LV: 58

Type: Poison - Poison/Ground

Gender: Female

Attacks: Earth Power, Superpower, Ice Beam, Sludge Bomb, Poison Tail, Aqua Tail.

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Ralts - Kirlia - Gardevoir

LV: 53

Type: Psychic - Psychic/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Psychic, Draining Kiss, Energy Ball, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Glaceon

LV: 60

Type: Normal - Ice

Gender: Female

Attacks: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Swift, Mirror Coat.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Sawk

LV: 53

Type: Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Bulk Up, Brick Break, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Stone Edge, Fire Punch.

Pokeball: Great Ball


	9. Chap 9: Omid

Name: Tropius

LV: 70

Type: Grass/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Razor Wind, Energy Ball, Air Slash, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Fly

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Meowth - Persian

Nickname: Royal

LV: 61

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Power Gem, Thunderbolt, Shadow Claw, Water Pulse, Swift, Dig.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Nidoran - Nidorino - Nidoking

LV: 58

Type: Poison - Poison/Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Earth Power, Megahorn, Thunderbolt, Sludge Wave, Poison Tail, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Ralts - Kirlia - Gallade

LV: 53

Type: Psychic - Psychic/Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Psycho Cut, Protect, Leaf Blade, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Leafeon

LV: 60

Type: Normal - Grass

Gender: Male

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Swift, Quick Attack, X-Scissor, Synthesis, Grass Knot.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

* * *

Name: Throh

LV: 53

Type: Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Circle Throw, Storm Throw, Superpower, Endure, Focus Blast, Ice Punch.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball


	10. Chap 10: Lilly

Name: Budew - Roselia - Roserade[Shiny]

Nickname: Rose

LV: 62

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Female

Attacks: Petal Dance, Attract, Energy Ball, Flash, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Vullaby - Mandibuzz

LV: 70

Type: Dark/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Punishment, Defog, Dark Pulse, Fly, Aerial Ace, Sky Drop.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Ninetales[Shiny]

LV: 65

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fire Spin, Extrasensory, Safeguard, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Heat Wave.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

* * *

Name: Purrloin - Liepard

LV: 50

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Snarl, Payback, Shadow Claw, Nasty Plot, Double Team, Thunder Wave.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Umbreon[Shiny]

LV: 68

Type: Normal - Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Moonlight, Swift, Hyper Beam, Snarl, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

* * *

Name: Sneasel

LV: 54

Type: Dark/Ice

Gender: Male

Attacks: Ice Shard, Beat Up, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Dig, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Quick Ball


	11. Chap 11: Lee

Name: Rufflet - Braviary

Nickname: Brave

LV: 70

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Brave Bird, Slash, Air Slash, Fly, Sky Drop, Crush Claw.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Scyther

LV: 53

Type: Bug/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Air Slash, Razor Wind, X-Scissor, Vacuum Wave, Bug Buzz, Endure.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Poochyena - Mightyena

LV: 60

Type: Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Howl, Roar, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Larvitar - Pupitar - Tyranitar

LV: 69

Type: Rock - Rock/Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam, Strength, Giga Impact, Stone Edge.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Flareon

LV: 68

Type: Normal - Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Scary Face, Flame Charge, Dig.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

* * *

Name: Salamence

LV: 80

Type: Dragon/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dragon Tail, Protect, Fly, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush.

Pokeball: Master Ball


	12. Chap 12: Katjaa

Name: Audino[Shiny]

Nickname: Cure

LV: 62

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Secret Power, Heal Pulse, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Chansey

LV: 63

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Softboil, Present, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Heal Pulse.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Igglybuff - Jigglypuff - Wigglytuff

LV: 64

Type: Normal - Normal/Fairy - Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Heal Bell, Present, Wish, Hyper Voice, Charm, Draining Kiss.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Alomomola

LV: 61

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Heal Pulse, Wish, Safeguard, Healing Wish, Hydro Pump, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Sylveon

LV: 60

Type: Normal - Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Draining Kiss, Fairy Wing, Heal Bell, Moonblast, Protect, Return.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Chikorita - Bayleef - Meganium

LV: 66

Type: Grass

Gender: Male

Attacks: Aromatherapy, Heal Pulse, Sunny Day, Giga Drain, Energy Ball, Solarbeam.

Pokeball: Heal Ball


	13. Chap 13: Kenny

Name: Herdier - Stoutland

Nickname: Hound

LV: 66

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Giga Impact, Howl, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Protect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Wailmer - Wailord

LV: 70

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Heavy Slam, Water Spout, Dive, Amnesia, Giga Impact.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Yanma - Yanmega[Shiny]

LV: 60

Type: Bug/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: AncientPower, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Air Slash, U-turn, Psychic.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Qwilfish

LV: 63

Type: Water/Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Poison Jab, Destiny Bond, Hydro Pump, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee - Vaporeon

LV: 60

Type: Normal - Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Trump Card, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail

Pokeball: Dive Ball

* * *

Name: Carvanha - Sharpedo

LV: 61

Type: Water/Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Swift, Surf, Aqua Jet, Crunch, Skull Bash, Night Slash.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball


	14. Chap 14: Ben

Name: Litleo

Nickname: Leo

LV: 20

Type: Normal/Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Noble Roar, Ember, Iron Tail, Dig, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

* * *

Name: Growlithe

LV: 51

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Roar, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Take Down, Agility, Double Team.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

* * *

Name: Castform

LV: 54

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Weather Ball, Rain Dance, Hail.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Bidoof - Bibarel

LV: 55

Type: Normal - Normal/Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Water Pulse, Dig, Rollout, Hyper Fang, Headbutt, Rock Climb.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee[Shiny]

LV: 50

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Swift, Helping-Hand, Dig, Double Team, Facade, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Zorua

LV: 57

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Night Daze, Foul Play, Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Attract, Captivate.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball


End file.
